Fateful Ecounter
by Tigerlillyhunt
Summary: When Maylene childhood friend returns to live with the young gym leader. Lucario starts to developed feeling for the girl, he can't help to think that it's wrong but something inside of him is telling him that this is right.
1. The meeting

FATEFUL ENCOUNTER

BY: Tigerlilly Hunt

The day began like any other day, from the break of dawn Maylene, the others, and I started our training session. To the time we would normally have our breakfast, nothing new life was boring, I felt like I was missing something there has to be more to life than just battling. Yes, it gives me a rush every time I take an opponent down with just my raw power; but life had become dull, painfully dull. Mari the Meditite, told me that she had predicted that my life would turn eventful today. I don't know if I should trust her or not, she's the notorious prankster of the Veilestone, dojo. Besides that nothing had happened today, no challengers to the gym, no one trying to steal us, nothing at all. Even Maylene was getting antsy; I would see her walking out of the dojo looking over the road, giving a sigh then disappear back inside.

Here I am, Lawrence the mighty Lucario of Veilstone city standing by the road looking for a trainer. My ears would perk up with anticipation, every time someone venture close, only to fall again as they walk pass me. Letting out a long defeated sigh I lowered my head, no one was coming it was getting close to lunch and not one trainer had shown up. I muttered under my breath, now if it was a normal day the gym would have had at least three to five challengers right now. I was about to give up, but I saw something from the corner of my eye it was a female. She was the most beautiful female I've ever seen, what really caught me off guard was her skin it was dark as milk chocolate, her eyes resemble hot coco Maylene would give me on cold winter mornings, her hair was black as night it was in a long pixie cut. My eyes followed her down the path she was going to pass the dojo I just know it, to my surprise she didn't, turning the corner the beautiful creature ran up to me.

"'Ello" she said looking down at me even songbirds would envy her voice. Now that I can have a closer look at her I can see that the female looks a couple of years older than Maylene. Something inside of me sprung to life, maybe this was the event that was supposed to happen today, but what did it mean? My ruby eyes travelled over the human female; studying her she had a duffle bag flung over her shoulder, traveler, and a belt that held Pokéballs, a trainer. SHE'S A TRAINER! I yelled in my head, she came to challenge Maylene. FINALLY! My ears perked up as my tail started to wag in excitement.

"Annabelle!" my pink haired trainer ran passed me and up to the darker female and gave her a huge hug. My head tilted in confusion, they know each other. Both the females jumped and squealed, never seeing my trainer like this before scared me. She was acting so...so feminine, it was a foreign sight, really. Maylene was a hard working female that could take a hit and not even shed a tear no matter how much it hurt. My trainer pulled away and looked at the dark skinned girl, and gave Annabelle, an award winning smile.

"WHEN DID YOU GET BACK!"

"Whao pinkie-boo" the beauty laughed my heart leap, I could see Maylene fighting back a pout, "calm down, I got back last night" Annabelle ruffled Maylene's pink locks "I was so poopped and tired" she sighed "sorry that I didn't call you and tell you."

Maylene laughed, "um… so tell me" the girl pursed her lips together "how was your adventures...are back for good where are you staying...are you staying with me?" Annabelle backed away from the younger girl.  
"Well… um that's a lot" Annabelle rubbed the back of her head "let's see my adventures was good….very good, and yes I have no plans on leaving again" a small smile appeared on my face, I didn't want this girl to leave even if this was our first meeting together. "Yes I'm staying and also yes with you" she chimed her voice was a bit higher at the end of her sentence, lifting up her duffle bag, "why else would I carry this?" she chuckled a bit  
"YES! That most important one" Maylene gripped the front of the girl's shirt "did you catch any Pokémon?"  
"Well…yes I was on a Pokémon journey for the last three years of my life", she sighed. That made her thirteen in human years, since a human child starts their travels with a Pokémon at the age of ten. Boy, do I feel disgusting having these feelings for such a young female, with me being seventeen in human years. That didn't change that fact that she was the most beautiful thing that I ever laid eyes on. The light thunk of the duffle bag hitting the ground brought me back to reality; the two seem deep in conversation; I also notice that there was a newcomer. He was a Pokémon that I had never seen before. Standing close in height to Annabelle and a little bit taller than Maylene; he was a dark shade of gray with red markings, the red marking was over his eyelids, outlined his lips, nostrils, and most of his main was also red. This Pokémon stood erect next to female that I wish to claim, his blue eyes landed on me, he snorted and stuck his nose up in the air.  
Bastard….  
I went over to them to listen to the latest conversation that the girls was having, I've seen females have these talks. It's the same in every species Pokémon and human all a male would hear it blah, blah, blah. Arceus bless their mate's souls, they would have to sit there and listen to the non-stop talking, and that won't even be the end of it. Oh no it would get worst, at the end of the whole session the females would ask the male what they would think. I could feel my eyes rolling like the males would actually listen to them.

"Marshall!" I snapped back from my inner thoughts, when Annabelle mention that name Marshall who is this that? Looking back over at her I could see her hugging that strange Pokémon said Pokémon didn't look happy at all. You could clearly tell that he had a snarl on his face, the corner of his mouth twitched. The look of peace and happiness on Annabelle's face as she nuzzled the foreign Pokémon's fur, something boiled inside of me.

"Marshall is my Zoroark" she piped up, Zoroark? What the hell is a Zoroark I've never seen one in my life before. Maylene's eye grew big as saucers as she studied the new Pokémon, she was so curious about him I could tell by the way her hand twitched as she fought the urge to touch him.

"Zoroark" my trainer mouthed

"Yep" Annabelle smiled proudly "he was the first one I caught when I went to the Unova, region" the Zoroark didn't look to happy with that "I love him _so_ much" she tighten her arms around his neck and smiled. LOVED! I heard that right…she just said that she loved that Zoroark, how could she already love someone else. When she hadn't even given me a chance yet low growls ripped from my throat as my eyes narrowed on Marshall. The Zoroark pulled himself away from the trainer grunted and pointed his nose up in the air, rude, I could see the pained look in Annabelle's eyes. Laughing it off she explain how it was a normal thing for them, ever since they first met.

"Oh!" Maylene exclaimed clapping her hands together "really…how…." She paused wanting to find the right word "…odd." Annabelle nodded before giving the Zoroark one last hug.

"So Pinkie…where am I going to sleep" she chuckled picking her duffle bag back up with a sly grin.

"Oh!" Maylene jumped "um… this is so all of a sudden… you can sleep in the guest room" she rubbed the back of her head. "It's messy but it'll have to do on such short notice" her cheeks turned a light shade of pink that matched her hair.

"I can deal with messy, Pinkie" she looked over at Marshall then at me "should I leave him here, with you Lucario?" she asked reluctantly. Maylene grabbed the girl's hand "sure, they need to get use to each other, if they're going to be living with each other" she said as she dragged my beauty into the dojo. Ripping my eyes off her I faced the Zoroark, who was staring back at me intensity, I felt a bit uneasy under his blue eyes.

"May I help you" I asked calmly, keeping my cool not wanting to show him that he makes me uncomfortable. Marshall narrowed his eyes even farther as he walked toward me, he was taller then me. That's not an understatement he I was rather tall for a Lucario standing 4'11" that's a good foot taller than other Lucarios. Marshall was huge he was around the same height as Annabelle who I guess was around 5'3" making this Zoroark 5'7" he towers over me, I would be lying if I said that Marshall didn't scare me. Scare… no he frighten the hell out of me, but I tried not to make his monstrous height cloud my judgment. He may be huge, but I'm sure that I'm stronger then him, I most likely had more training than him.

"Stay away from, Annabelle" he growled deeply his eyes flashed red for a moment, the statement caught me off guard

"W-what?" I stuttered backing away from him. Clearing my throat I smoothed down my fur "what do you mean"

"I could smell your arousal a mile away" he bore his teeth at me "I don't want you any where near her." He flattened his ears before giving another warning growl and heading inside to the others. Placing my paw over my heart, feeling every beat that it made, wooing this girl is going to be harder then I expected. A sly grin appeared on my face, good I like a challenge it'll make the victory all the sweeter, seeing the look on Marshall's face when I have Annabelle in my arms.

* * *

**so how did I do, review please I would be so thankful **


	2. Marshall's reasoning

CHAPTER 2

Annabelle got settled in pretty fast, Maylene clung the girl since the moment she stepped into the dojo. It fascinated Mari and Rick the Machoke that train with us I could over hear them talking about how things would go back to the old days now, that Annabelle is here. I felt so out of place here they knew Annabelle before me, jealously bubbled inside of me taking a deep breath knowing that I couldn't blame them.

"How do you know Annabelle?" I asked them as I walked over to them, hoping that I didn't sound bitter towards them.

"Annabelle" Rick laughed "we knew her before she started her journey, she was such a sweet little thing" he looked over at Annabelle "she grew…but not that much"

"Yea… and Maylene was inseparable, join by the hips you can even say" Mari chuckled "she look so different now… back then her hair was longer…way longer, why did she cut it" she made a tsk-ing motion "Maylene use to play in it all day." This confused me I've been with Maylene for roughly three years now, why haven't I met Annabelle before, or heard Maylene talking about her? Well maybe Maylene had mentioned her once or twice, and I wasn't paying attention.

"You came one month after Annabelle left" Mari smiled, she must of seen the confusion on my face. I resist the too urge to let my ears fall in disappointment; I missed meeting her by just a month, the irony. Only if I came a month earlier or if she waited a month to go on her Pokémon journey, god what's with young humans wanting to leave their families to travel the world. Yawning I covered my mouth, why am I so tired and the day isn't even half way over yet, my body feels totally drained. Trotting to the living room area I took my normal spot on the couch, yawning again I gave a huge stretch.

My ears twitched as Annabelle came down stairs out, propping myself up on my elbows my tail wagged. She looked over at me smiling warmly, the warmth washed over me like a nice sun bathe. Annebelle walked over to me her hips swayed side to side hypnotizing me my tongue licked my lips in hunger. Her hand patted my head mmm…that feels good her fingers scratched behind my ears. I growled lightly pushing head against her hand as she continued her petting; closing my eyes I image her petting some other then my head. Her giggles tickled my ears dear Arceus I'm in heaven her fingers are so talented.

"You're such a lil'cutie" she laughed as she smoothed her hand over my head, "so cute" I could help but to smile she was calling me cute. Suddenly she wrapped her arms around me pulling into a hug, my eye widening as head was sandwiched between her soft breasts. My eyes fluttered shut breathing in her sweet scent, Arceus it was intoxicating. I rubbed my head between her soft mounds, resisting the urge to grope them between my paws quickly as it started it ended my ears lowered in disappointment. Looking up at her searching for the reason she stopped, oh I found him alright, Marshall. He was gripping her shoulder looking down at her with a stern face shaking his head, I hate this Pokémon he's going to be a problem I just know it.

"Aw… Marshall" Annabelle whined as she let go of me, "all I was doing was giving him a hug, can't I just do that?"

"Belle no, I don't trust this male" he grunted pulling her away, why was he talking to her like she could understand Pokémon speak? Annabelle pouted then placed her hands on her hips giving the Zoroark and annoyed look, before storming out of the room, with the absent of Annabelle Marshall, turned his full attention towards me.

"What did I just told you earlier" he growled as his fist clenched tightly, as he approached me.  
"Not to get close to the, girl" I rolled my eyes as I crossed my arms over my chest

"Exactly, and here I find you hugging her" his eyes flashed red again, I would not show fear in front of this Pokémon. Even if it was a Pokémon like this one, all I could tell was that he was a dark type we would be evenly matched…unless one of us is trained better, smirking inside I could take him. My ear twitched, I'm not saying that my mate couldn't train…just that she couldn't possibly train _well_; and looking at the relationship between his Pokémon and her I could say they aren't the best of friends. Plus Maylene is a gym leader it's a known fact that gym leaders are better trainers then normal Pokémon trainers, besides the lucky few that actually beat us in a challenge.

"She hugged me first" I scoffed "so you can't say nothing, what was I suppose to do push her off?" I held back a growl. I saw him pause for a moment with a frustrated look on his face, with a sigh he collected himself again.  
"Pokémon and humans shouldn't be together, they should be with their own kind" Marshall said finally  
"Really now?" I rolled my eyes "if that was true shouldn't Lucarios be with other Lucarios? Or Zoroarks with other Zoroarks?" he grunted  
"That's not what I meant" sighing he tapped his claw against his fore head, "I mean the pokemon and human genes aren't compatible with each other"  
"If what you are saying is true then Pokémon should only breed with the same species of Pokémon, but that's not the case I've seen a Meowth and a Pikachu fell in love and have offspring. If that's true then the oddest of couples shouldn't exist like a Zangoose and a Seviper, the two genes shouldn't mix a mammal and a reptile. Yet they could have children with no problems, of Pokémon can do that…I don't see why a Pokémon and humans can't do it" I would laugh if I could, the look on his face was priceless, he was speechless his jaw hung open as if he was trying to catch flies in them.

"It's not natal, okay" his blue eyes landed on me, "you seem like a good Lucario, handsome too…why not go after a female Pokémon? I'm sure that the fawn all over you, maybe even have a fan club for you…what's your name?"

"Lawrence" I answered

"Lawrence, mate with one of those female and not my Belle" he placed his paw on my shoulder, my eye twitched _his_ Belle, I herd that right. He just called my mate his Belle mu fist clenched tightly, and he's telling me not to claim her.

"I can't claim her…." I grinded my teeth together "yet you're call her _your_ Belle" my nostrils flared as I took in angry breaths.

"Yes _MY_ Belle, as in my little sister" his eyes narrowed on me, little sister that explains a lot, like why he's so protective of her. Its just big brother doing his job, I chuckled this girl must be something for a Zoroark to claim her as his family. "I've been on this earth for twenty-one years, alone and now that I have someone, I'm not going to let you take them away from me"

"I don't want to take Annabelle away from you, I just want to claim her and make her mine" shrugging I looked at him, "if she has family of course she could still visit them, hell they'll become my family too" I seriously don't like this male, well with in-laws there are always members of the female's family you don't like, I guess I found my monster in-law.

"Marshall!" Annebelle walked back into the room "oh there you are" she smiled walking over to us and giving him tight hug. Marshall rolled his eyes as he slowly hugged her back, patting her on the back.

"What Belle" he looked down at the smaller human "what do you want now" he chuckled as he pat her head lightly.

"Marshall wanna come to with me to pick up Noodles, I'm sure that she's not happy back home with my parents" she laughed. Noodles, I couldn't help but to laugh poor thing…that name dear Arceus how Annabelle could give her Pokémon that name. I would never know, nor do I want to, now I know that I can't trust her with the job of naming the children.

"Ah….Noodles" Marshall chuckled, "sure I'll come…only to make sure that you won't get in any trouble or hurt yourself" Annabelle looked at the fox Pokémon for a moment before smiling.

"I'll….take that as a yes then" she asked looking at him with her huge brown eyes, Marshall sighed and nodded. "YES! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" she hugged him and pulled him out of the dojo to pick up Noodles. Noodles is she going to be another road block, would she have the same out look on things like Marshall, the only way to know is to meet her.

* * *

**second chapter is up what do you guys think?**


End file.
